I Don't Understand
by I Am Pi
Summary: What happens when Maya's life is turned upside down due to one mistake? Will she make anymore?
1. I wanna

**Hey peoples I am the** _utterly_ **amazing Jay Lory! I am here with a Girl Meets World story. Let us begin.**

Maya Hart was a Sophomore in high school. She was attending her first high school party. She had promised her mother that if there was any alcohol, she wouldn't drink it. Riley was going to go but her dad changed his mind right after Riley said "Maya's going."

The party was great. The music was great. The punch was great. The dance floor was great. The punch was great. The people were great. The punch was great. The best thing was that she didn't touch alcohol the whole night. Well at least she thought she didn't. Someone secretly spiked the punch.

A certain Maya Hart was drunk at a party full of boys and alcohol and private spots and immature high school boys. Timothy Conoway just happened to be one of them. Timothy Conoway just happened to have a crush on Maya. Timothy Conoway just happened to look a lot like Joshua Matthews. Timothy Conoway just happened to want to make it to fourth base.

Timothy Conoway had a plan.

"Maya?" He asked.

"Yeah" her words were slurred. Her expression was coy. Her lips were welcoming.

"I really want to kiss you right now!" He replied.

"Oh. I wanna kiss you two. Maybe more." She responded this way for one reason. She thought he was Josh.

"Let's go to a room." He replied with a smirk spread across his lips.

"Kk." She replied.

They went to a room and soon clothes where all over the floor. Including her black bra. It was her first time. It went weirdly, but okay. The problem was that they weren't careful.

Maya awoke in a pile of blankets. She was confused so she decided to get up. _Oh no._ She thought. She was completely naked. _I have made the worst decision in my life._ She concluded. She was going to have to take the test.

She quickly got redressed and ran all the way to the drug store to get a pregnancy test. Luckily, the cashier didn't judge a sixteen year old girl buying a pregnancy test. Or at least not about loud.

She got home took out the test and read the instructions. She did the test and tested Riley.

Maya: hey

Riley: PEACHES! How was the party?

Maya:it was kk can you come over

Riley: Yeah. I'll rush over.

Riley arrived within a few minutes. She found Maya in hysterics.

"Hey, you needed me?" Riley asked.

"Look at the test." Maya replied.

"Maya-" Riley began.

"LOOK AT THE TEST!" Maya interrupted.

"Okay. I-I-I'll look at it." Riley sputtered.

Riley looked at a pregnancy test that had been thrown on the floor. It read positive.

"Shit." She mumbled then realized Maya was there so reassured "Maya it's okay."

"No it's not! I made a shitty mistake! I'm a piece of shit. A piece of scrappy shit." Maya yelled.

"You're not a piece of shut. You made one mistake." Riley responded.

"What will dad say." Maya fretted.

"I know my uncle Shawn. He's not gonna do anything too crazy for one mistake." Riley responded.

"Maya, you okay?" Shawn said from downstairs.

"Riley." Maya said concerned.

"Maya it's okay." Riley reassured.

 **So you likey? I likey. So please review.**


	2. I shoulda

**Heyo my peeps! Okay that was weird you guys aren't marshmallows. So a guest by the name of Peacock reviewed about how my writing is a little rushed. I notice that too but I can't really do anything about it. I try, I really do. So I'm sorry if you don't like how it's rushed. I will try to work on it. Now brought distractions, let us begin.**

"Maya it's okay." Riley reassured.

"Daddy." Maya said defeatedly.

"What is it?" Shawn asked, getting worried.

"I'm gonna go sleepover at Riley's." She said. She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't tell him. She had to keep it a secret.

"Okay." Shawn replied. Maya hardly ever told she was going she just went.

 **Okay so I am so sorry for making that short but I am going to update more regularly than I do on my other stories if you just let me make short chapters. Okay, byes.**


	3. I coulda

**Heyo my peeps. Yup, that still sounds weird. So I wrote a nice chapter. It was beautiful then I accidentally deleted it. So yeah. Let's start over. Yay.**

"You should have told him." Riley said when they were settling down for the night.

"I coulda." Maya said quietly.

"You shoulda." Riley insisted.

"I wanna pretend this never happened!" Maya complained.

"But it did." Riley said.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Maya said over and over again.

"Maya stop." Riley insisted.

"Riley I made the most idiotic fucking mistake! I'm a piece of shit." Maya yelled.

"Maya calm down my parents will hear you." Riley whispered horsley.

"Okay." Maya calmed down.

"Thank you." Riley replied.

"Long game." Maya whispered.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you " Riley replied.

"What am I gonna tell him?" Maya worried.

"Tell who? Maya what are you talking about." Riley asked.

"Josh." Maya breathed.

"Maya-Maya is he the father?" Riley asked.

"No no, not him, some random guy." Maya replied distractedly.

"Oh. It's not good, but better." Riley said.

"How is some random guy better than Josh?" Maya asked confused.

"Your underage. You having physical activity with Josh would be illegal. Josh would probably get arrested if he was the father." Riley stated.

Maya stared at her innocent friend confused as to how the hell she knew that.

"What? I know things." Riley said.

 **Okay. I thought that was a good place to end it. Please review. Also, thank you for all the love and support you've given me. I really appreciate it.**

 **Love and Peaches, Jay Lory**


End file.
